


【SD】Nocturnal Animals.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: I'll be your mermaid, caught on your rock, coming for your aid, isn't it odd?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【SD】Nocturnal Animals.

**Author's Note:**

> 点五米／吸血鬼丁，部分私设：在丁转化成吸血鬼之前米就被发现没有灵魂了。

00  
他们看起来就跟什么高速公路连环杀手或者会出现在游行示威现场的恐怖分子似的。

Eddie美妙、闲散的“便利店工作日上午”被推门而入发出的哗啦啦风铃声破坏了。他的眼珠从那台飘雪花的小破电视上移开，警觉地盯着那两个闯入便利店的家伙，一只手下意识去摸柜台下的点四五。

通常来讲，他不会如此敏感，但不知道为什么，那两个男人叫他大脑里的蜘蛛感应警铃大作。

特别是旁边矮点儿的那个，别提有多像反社会变态了。他整个人都被密不透风地裹在宽大的连帽卫衣里，金属拉链提到最高，黑色兜帽遮住了大半张脸，只露出嘴唇和苍白的下巴，下颌骨轮廓清晰而锐利。

他身上有种……难以语言描述的模糊气质——高中文学课老师一定会为他十几年前的A+生现在的便利店小店员感到难过——能叫人在成千上万的人群中一眼看到。鲜活、迷人，并且危险，只看一眼就让Eddie心跳加速，肾上腺素飙升。

就算现在有个声音告诉Eddie这是个危险的撒旦教狂热信徒，会在地下室用红油漆画召唤恶魔的符咒，他八成也会相信的。

但是让他松了一口气的是，那两个人什么都没做。

就像所有恰好在休息站歇脚的公路旅行者一样，他们走到货架旁，开始扫荡高热量的巧克力、粗粮饼干和多力多滋，噢，戴兜帽的那个还顺手抽了本最新一期的亚洲美女杂志。高个的看了他一眼，摇了摇头。

Eddie还毫无缘由地注意到他们两个从头到尾没说过一句话，好像不需要交流。如果他们不是哑巴的话，那只能证明这些动作他们一定事先排练过，或者重复了成千上万遍，明确、默契、娴熟、单刀直入。

他好像盯得有点太直接和专注了，以至于高个男人突然转过头看了他一眼，Eddie毫无防备地与他对视，心脏又狂跳一阵。

那个高个男人有一双棕绿色的细长眼睛，清澈而明亮，有点像狗崽。但是不知道为什么，被他注视着就是有种古怪的不适感。可能是因为他的眼神太干净了，比起人类更像两块儿童掌心转动的玻璃球，这双眼睛出现在同样俊美的脸上产生了一加一大于二的恐怖谷效应。

再说一遍，他们看起来就跟高速公路连环杀手或者会出现在游行示威现场的恐怖分子似的。

耶稣基督啊，Eddie在心里祈祷。让这两个人赶紧结账走人吧，接下来不管公路上出现什么抛尸案跟他都没关系了。

他们俩把满满的食物、啤酒，还有那本杂志放到柜台上之后，高个男人冲他友好地笑了笑（老天，他真是好他妈高，Eddie估计这家伙能轻松把自己提起离地二十厘米），“结账，麻烦了。”

他的嗓音也很友善柔和，有点像格外礼貌的寄宿大学生，让Eddie好感度剧增。他觉得自己之前实在是太疑神疑鬼了，这分明就是两个普通顾客而已。这个男人才多大？二十六？二十七？对于冷血杀人狂来说好像有点太年轻了。

Eddie胡思乱想着，机械式地拿起那堆商品开始扫条码。

最先吸引他注意力的兜帽衫却始终安静地低着头，一言不发，搞得Eddie忍不住又多看了两眼。然后他就发现对方不是在发呆，而是紧紧盯着他手边热食区玻璃柜里的派看，跟全世界喜欢上父母不可能买的昂贵玩具而恋恋不舍的小孩一模一样。

“今天早上现烤的樱桃派，很好吃的，要不要来一块？”Eddie习惯性推销。

戴兜帽的男人抬起头，帽子滑下去了一点。“什么？”他好像没听清Eddie的话，喃喃问道。

老天。

但Eddie完全失去了便利店服务至上的良好品质，他哑口无言，好像有道闪电把他从头劈到脚，跟他脚踩的地板一起变成焦炭。

他的嗓音很好听，当然，但当Eddie与那双兜帽下露出的眼睛对视时，他忘记了其他所有一切。声音、气味、画面，还有樱桃派。他的皮肤白得几乎病态，像古董瓷器一样细腻而闪光，湿润鲜红的嘴唇有种奇异的脆弱和色情感。

但最吸引人的部分是他的眼睛，苔绿色的，覆盖着浓密的深色睫毛，像燃烧的月光，跳动的火焰，会让观众短暂地忘记呼吸。那不仅仅是美丽，那简直是……勾魂摄魄。

但是Eddie却情不自禁地后退了一步。他很美，是的，就算Eddie对自己的性取向深信不疑也晃了下神，但他美得有点邪恶。非人类、超自然，好像站在那儿的是只精灵、女妖或者恶魔，用异常的美貌引诱猎物踏入陷阱。

“我是说，樱桃派——”他结结巴巴地回答，指了指热气腾腾的馅饼。

男人的目光顺着Eddie的食指移了过去，眼睛字面意义上地亮了起来，然后转到高个子脸上，表情像小孩索要心爱的玩具。

“Dean。”对方轻轻摇了摇头。

Dean。看来这是他的名字。Eddie默默把压在舌头下的“美人”纠正过来。

Dean失望地撇撇嘴，绿眼睛被光线刺痛似的眯了起来，他晃了晃脑袋，兜帽耷拉下来再次贴合上他的脸颊，那双眼睛又被遮住了。

他是不是有点残疾，昼盲症、弱视还有弱听什么的？Eddie猜测。要不是他刚刚开口说了句话，Eddie甚至会怀疑他是哑巴。

“走吧。”另一个人拎起两大只塞得满满的购物袋。

Dean又磨蹭了一会，依依不舍地盯着心爱的樱桃奶油派，好像在期待对方回心转意，好半天才乖乖跟在他身后向门口走。Eddie一句“为什么不给他买”险些脱口而出。

那个人推开门的时候，有一瞬间阳光太亮了，以一个完美的角度穿过招牌和玻璃门照在Dean身上，Dean的手腕猛地爆发出一道刺眼的亮光，Eddie下意识闭紧了眼睛。

他听见汽车引擎发动和轮胎碾过马路的噪音，Eddie揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，好一会还在惊疑不定中晃神，抓起话筒又犹豫着不知道该不该拨号。

……Dean手腕上戴的是一副手铐吗？

01  
大包小包的塑料袋和牛皮纸袋被丢到后座，乱七八糟地堆在一起，几颗花花绿绿的甘米熊糖骨碌碌地滚到地毯上。饼干、罐头、能量棒，再加上后备箱里的短筒猎枪和榴弹炮，Dean想，估计就算现在他俩被丢进行尸走肉里他们也能活得好好的。

实际上，他们也确实跟逃难差不多，他们没日没夜开车一路狂奔，躲开坎贝尔家的猎人就跟躲开世界末日似的。

还好Samuel比较够意思，没把消息到处乱传，不然他们要面对的八成就是所有猎人的追杀了。

Dean非常幼稚地用甩车门的方式表达他的气恼。他钻进副驾驶座，一把捋掉兜帽，扯开外套拉链，又把耳朵里的耳塞挖出来使劲扔到一边，做完这一连串动作他终于感觉又能重新呼吸了，深深吐出一口气，手腕上的金属手铐叮叮当当地发出一连串响声。

等到Sam在他旁边坐下来之后，Dean开始沉痛地指控他：“为什么我不能吃派？我们有禁止虐待战俘的国际公约——”

Sam把钥匙插进匙孔里发动汽车，Impala上了年纪的引擎乱轰轰地咆哮起来。“上次你吃完樱桃派吐了一车，我想面粉和玉米糖浆已经不在你现在的食谱上了。另外，你说的那个国际公约适用对象是人类。”

“我那次吐了也完全有可能是因为吃了你的精液闹肚子！”Dean口不择言地争辩道。

Sam看了他哥一眼，出乎意料的冷静。“也有道理，”他点头赞同，“我还以为你什么体液都能食用。”

“操你的，我是吸血鬼，不是梦淫妖！”Dean感觉自己被侮辱了。

“抱歉，”Sam从善如流地回答道，他打开储物箱，拿出一小包冰镇的医疗血袋递给Dean，“看来下次我应该把你的嘴巴也洗干净。”

而Dean一点也不想知道他的兄弟打算怎么帮他洗干净，一点都不。他妈的，Sam这么平静反倒让他有点不自在，天知道他以前那个看黄片都会面红耳赤的小Sammy去哪儿了，会不会是在他不知道的时候被偷小孩的精灵调包了呢。

Dean胡思乱想着，用牙齿咬开血袋，并不新鲜的浓郁血腥味涌进鼻腔的一瞬间，他饥肠辘辘的肚子就抗议起来。Sam按照一套邪恶的科学标准精准地控制着他的饮食，确保他既能维持基本生理机能，又不至于力量失去控制造成威胁。

“我不能让你伤到别人。”当时Sam向他解释道。

Dean蜷缩在床上虚弱地小幅度晃着脑袋表示理解，他已经强忍着整整一星期没有吸血了，饿得头昏脑涨眼冒金星，不管Sam说什么他都只会傻乎乎点头。

过了好一会Dean的大脑才重新开始迟钝地运转，他用气音问道：“你还在乎我伤到别人？”他还以为他的兄弟现在就是个天杀的变态木偶人呢。

“如果被其他猎人发现会很麻烦。”Sam言简意赅地解释道，“当然我也不介意杀几个猎人，但多一事不如——”

“停，停，不用说了，我知道了。”Dean觉得除了胃绞痛之外他的脑壳也开始发疼，他跟个幼儿园老师似的又痛心疾首地提醒了Sam一遍，这套说辞重复得他口干舌燥，“良知，Sam，良知啊！”

Sam挑起眉毛，饶有兴趣地看了他一眼，似乎对接受来自吸血鬼的思想品德教育感觉十分新鲜。

“对不起，我应该‘介意’杀其他猎人，”他十分真诚地改口道，“不过我还是会杀。”

Dean希望自己能一头撞死在床板上。

冰冷黏稠的血液顺着食管一路落到空荡荡的胃部，吸血鬼饥渴地大口大口吞咽着，苍白的脸颊因为食物提供的热量染上潮红。他已经习惯了，不再因为喝血心因性反胃，但这种体验依然不会让他觉得愉快。

他能感觉到那排细小尖锐的獠牙又顶破牙龈冒了出来，它们叫嚣着渴望撕咬和啜饮点什么，从动脉流出的温热、新鲜、还裹挟着心脏搏动的血液，吸血鬼本性贪婪地催促Dean去杀戮和猎食，可惜他现在只有从医院血库偷来的冷冰冰的血包。

一袋血下肚，他的饥饿缓解了不少，视觉和听觉又重新变得敏锐。Dean用衣袖胡乱擦干净唇角，往座椅里缩了缩，正午的阳光刺得他眼睛火辣辣地疼痛，他必须用Sam宽松的外套把自己每一寸裸露在外的皮肤都严严实实包裹起来。

一开始，除了耳塞和兜帽，他还提议自己可以戴口罩和墨镜，但被Sam以“看上去像炸地铁的恐怖分子”为由否决了。

他也抗议过吸血鬼本来就是昼伏夜出的动物，Sam不能剥夺他白天睡觉的权力还禁止他做防护措施，这太不人道了。Sam不得不再次指出Dean现在不是人。

“而且，”Sam提醒他，“是我绑架了你，你没有选择权。”

02  
Dean醒来的时候头晕眼花，脑袋疼得好像喝到失去意识之后有一群大象在他头上跳踢踏舞，而现在酒精中毒和脑淤血同时袭击了他。

他想摸摸自己的后脑勺，但是胳膊刚抬起来又被扯了回去，一阵哗啦啦的碰撞声响了起来。他不知道那种声音怎么会那么刺耳，好像他最讨厌的摇滚放大一百倍之后在他耳朵里爆炸，吵得他鼓膜发疼。

Dean一低头，发现两条铁链把自己结结实实捆在了床上，他那个丢了灵魂的倒霉兄弟坐在对面正目不转睛地盯着他。

出于某种生物自我保护机制，Dean的大脑一瞬间警铃大作，他想挣开锁链，但是他的手像灌了铅一样沉，腕骨软得像酸掉牙的柠檬口味橡皮糖。他重重地跌回床铺里，虚弱地呻吟了一声。

“这他妈是怎么——”

“抱歉，Dean，”他看见Sam垂下眉毛，露出了十足愧疚的亮晶晶的小狗眼，“为了控制住你，我不得不给你注射了一点死人血。”

他做的跟说的完全是两码事。Sam一边说，一边打开医药箱给Dean看，里面整整齐齐至少排了十几支注满血液的针管，Dean的吸血鬼本能光是扫上一眼就直打哆嗦。鬼知道他一晚上从哪儿收集到这么多死人血的，搞不好是洗劫了Samuel的仓库。

哦，哦，他妈的，死人血，Samuel，还有吸血鬼——

Dean终于缓慢地回想起昨晚到底发生了什么，他吃力地扫开脑袋里厚重的迷雾和脑淤血。

他被一个吸血鬼贱人转化了，Sam把他连拽带拖地带回了汽车旅馆，身边所有一切都突然变得恐怖起来，闹钟走针的声音变得嘈杂，床头灯的光线开始刺眼，他头脑混乱地叫Sam杀了他，把砍刀塞进他弟手心里，一遍又一遍颠三倒四地哀求。

Sam抿着嘴不说话，也不碰那把刀，只是用一种非常古怪的表情看着他。如果是之前，Dean肯定搞不懂他弟在想什么，但吸血鬼超凡的视力让他注意到了一些他以前不会注意到的东西。

Sam皱着眉，看上去有点苦恼，但他深暗的瞳孔深处却有一个小小的亮点闪烁着，像一颗跳动的原生火苗，烫得Dean一激灵。他妈的，他是在兴奋吗？像条嗅到鲜血的鲨鱼？

“我不会这么做，Dean，”Sam推开他，“你疯了。”

“那就打电话给Samuel，让他来处理这件事，”Dean一把抓起床头的固定电话，简直有点怒火中烧，“你知道我们只有这一种选择，你必须得杀了我！”

“为什么？”Sam抢先一步走过去按住话筒，啪一声挂掉了电话。他看着Dean，表情既困惑又真诚，“我看不出杀了你有什么必要。”

Dean瞪着Sam像张白纸似的单纯眼睛，突然有点泄气，自从Sam没了灵魂之后，跟他弟交流就像跟一堵长着耳朵的墙交流似的，他巴拉巴拉长篇大论苦口婆心教他弟要表现得有良心一点，他弟虚心认错死不悔改。

“因为这才是正确的选择，”Dean这两天说这句话的次数比他之前二十多年加起来还要多，重复得嗓子都能钻木取火了，“因为那个有灵魂的Sam就会这么做！”

Sam眨眨眼，盯着空气中某一点发了会呆，好像在认真思考什么，然后他突然得意扬扬地笑了：“你错了。”

Dean还没反应过来：“啥？”

“他才不会这么做。”Sam说，“我也不会，我就是他，我知道。”

Dean瞪大眼睛刚想反驳，Sam的声音就在他头顶响了起来，打断了他的话。他模糊地听见Sam说了句“我会”，好像老式收音机里断断续续的新闻播报，然后啪的一声，信号断了，他的世界彻底陷入一片黑暗。

所以他被那个没灵魂的小混蛋打晕了，往血管里注射了十几毫升的死人血，而且像头马上就要上屠宰场的动物一样被捆了起来。

Dean盯着汽车旅馆的天花板，那是一大块镜子，镜面因为廉价制作工艺和长时间的磨损变得扭曲，映出的画面就像马桶里冷色调的抽水漩涡似的旋转和变形，他能看见自己躺在一张陌生的猩红色的单人床上，陌生的——

等等。

“Sam，”Dean问，“我们现在他妈的是在哪儿？”

话刚出口他的肚子就十分配合地叫了两声应和他，从被转化之后新生的吸血鬼就滴米未进，空荡荡的胃袋抽动着渴望食物。

“一间新汽车旅馆。”Sam说，“考虑到我们住的上一家已经被Samuel知道了地址，那里已经不安全了，他最近一直在密切观察吸血鬼的动向，很可能已经知道你被转化了。不过我烧掉了我们之前的证件和车牌，他暂时还追查不到我们。”

“……什么？”

Dean听见自己张大嘴巴半晌，最后从嗓子眼里呆呆地挤出这个词。

其实他还想说点别的，比如“什么什么什么”或者“你他妈到底在说啥呢”，但一时哽住了。Sam嘴里蹦出的每个单词他都能听懂，不知道为什么组合在一起就变成了一堆乱七八糟的天书。

“为什么我只是睡了一觉，醒来我们就好像变成了猎人界的通缉犯似的？”Dean恍惚地问，感觉生活就像头顶的镜子一样不真实，他如坠云雾，身下的床垫软得像融化的棉花糖。

“因为你现在是吸血鬼。”Sam认真地回答。

“所以你应该杀了我！”

“所以我们必须离其他猎人越远越好。”Sam说，“杀掉他们也不是不行，但猎人就跟马蜂一样讨厌，杀死一个会招来一群报复，如果一定要杀，必须精心设计成意外——”

Dean睁圆了眼瞪着Sam，表情看上去想生吃了他。这家伙说得倒是轻巧，三两句话就把自己划出了猎人的范围，好像他从来没当过猎人没用过盐弹，一开始就心怀大爱跟怪物共情似的。

“你疯了，”Dean放弃了说服Sam的企图，他喃喃道，饿得快没法正常思考了，“谢谢你帮我跟所有猎人为敌。”

“不用谢。”Sam毫不犹豫地回答。

Sam的手机响了起来。那段愚蠢、滑稽的铃声是Sam下地狱之前Dean趁他喝醉的时候换的，第二天那只手机的铃声响彻整个餐厅时Dean憋笑得脸都红了。Sam在桌子下踢了他一脚：“真是非常成熟啊，Dean。”

现在Sam面不改色地接起了电话，反而搞得Dean不知所措，不知道该不该嘲笑他竟然还保存着这个恶作剧遗留物。“Samuel，”Sam说，显然是对Dean说的，因为下一秒他打开了扩音器。

“Sam，”他们的外公单刀直入地问，“Dean变成吸血鬼了？”

“是的。”Sam的回答也很简单。

“他吸血了？”

Dean困惑地旁听他们的小型家庭会议，也许是因为他整整有一年都没猎魔，也许是因为他还没适应坎贝尔家交流的节奏，他搞不明白自己有没有吸血这件事有什么要紧，事实就是他已经变成了一个靠血液为生的翼手目动物，就算他现在还没吸血，以后肯定也会的，结案。

而且Sam习惯性地打开免提完全是多此一举，事实上按照他现在的听力，就算他弟想跟Samuel说点什么悄悄话也不可能。

但是过度敏锐的感官跟流动在他血管里的死人血发生了冲突，有一种麻痹感顺着他的指尖爬了上来，安静地啃咬着他的心脏和空空如也的胃，整个世界都罩上了一层厚厚的、棕褐色的橡胶外壳，像一大块粘稠的、缓缓流动的糖浆，他的触觉、听觉和视觉都开始变得虚幻而遥远……以至于当他听到Sam回答“Dean已经吸过血了”时，甚至都没想要反驳他。

反正也没什么区别。Dean晕乎乎地想。

“你让他吸血了？Sam，你明知道你应该照看（take care of）好他，你明知道我可以——”

说得对。他是应该干掉我。很高兴我们在这一点上终于达成了一致，Samuel，下一步要做的就是说服那个没灵魂的小混蛋。

Sam不耐烦地打断了Samuel的话：“我不可能那么做。他是我哥。”

这句话听上去真是耳熟得该死，每个温彻斯特在干出一些石破天惊的傻事之前都会给自己找这样的借口：他是我丈夫／儿子／兄弟诸如此类巴拉巴拉，唯一让Dean感到不可思议的是这句话竟然是从Sam的嘴巴里冒出来的。当然，他毫不怀疑他的兄弟会为他不惜一切，但他也毫不怀疑现在这个Sam会为了便利店里的橙子汽水把他一美元卖掉，半秒钟犹豫都不用。

也许之前是他错了，这家伙其实也没那么像没感情的变态木偶人？Dean有点愧疚。

Samuel的语气很古怪，他听上去好像既困惑又震惊：“你要做什么？Dean他知道吸血鬼能——”

Sam再次打断了他的话和接下来所有的问句：

“不，你没明白，Samuel。他是我哥，我的意思是，他是我的。”

这一句就怪怪的了，但到底是哪里奇怪，Dean一时间还没有想通。但很快他就没机会思考了，因为Sam说完就挂断了电话，平静地拔出手机卡掰成两截丢进垃圾桶里。

然后他的兄弟随手握住了放在旁边的匕首，卷起衣袖，在胳膊上划了一刀。“你饿了吗？”

03  
上帝啊。

Dean屏住呼吸，所有乱七八糟的念头都跟着它一起飞到了九霄云外，他的胃里好像有个贪婪的黑洞，他头脑发昏，甚至饿得开始感到疼痛了，偏偏那股血液甜蜜又诱人的气味拼了命地往他鼻尖里钻。新生的吸血鬼本能低声教唆和劝诱着他，那是食物，新鲜的、温热的、来自他兄弟的血液。Dean痛苦地呜咽起来。

他死死地盯着Sam的手臂，绝佳的视力让他清晰地看到刀尖划过的皮肉是如何缓慢地展开和延伸，如同一台高速摄像机。血线飞快地追上伤口，然后顺着边缘滑落下来，猩红色的血液，淌在Sam小麦色的皮肤上。

有一会Dean真的短暂地失去了意识，他咆哮和挣扎着，把捆着他的铁链晃得咣咣作响，那种从腹部和脊椎烧上来的渴望简直已经超越了单纯的食欲，他额前的短发已经汗湿了，汗水混合着眼泪模糊了视线。他的眼睫毛剧烈地颤抖着，无声地向他的兄弟乞求。Sam, please—

但是锁链和死人血很快又强迫Dean安静下来，他花光了最后那点回光返照的力气，连手指都酸软得抬不起来，好像经历了一场精疲力尽的高潮。

他的脑子慢慢地重新清醒过来，开始感到后怕。妈的，他刚才真的失去了理智，他毫不怀疑自己有机会的话绝对会把Sam撕成碎片，然后吸干他身体里的血。

Dean很想转身就跑，找个地方躲起来，给自己绑上铁块沉进太平洋，坐上火箭发射到外太空变成卫星，跑得越远越好，在他彻底失控伤害Sam之前。但他不能。他甚至动都动不了，只能眼睁睁看着Sam带着还在淌血的刀伤向他走过来。

他下意识畏惧地向后缩了缩，但就连这点动作也被拴住了，他困在原地动弹不得。

“来吧，Dean。”Sam柔和地诱哄他，把手腕放在Dean嘴唇边，他的嗓音模糊而幽暗，好像捉摸不定的细小的风，轻轻拉扯着Dean的欲望。

“我-我不能，Sam——”Dean听见自己喃喃自语，那点虚弱的意志力跟色情片里欲拒还迎的演技一样不可信。

他都能在味蕾上尝到那股血液的腥甜味了，雪白细小的吸血鬼獠牙顶破牙龈冒了出来，他想撕咬、吞食、啜饮——

在他反应过来之前，他已经在拼命地舔Sam手臂上的伤口了，尖牙和舌尖吮吸着流出的每一滴血。他好像在贪婪地吞咽一只汁水饱满的石榴，用牙齿碾碎、挤压每一颗果实，直到鲜红的汁液淅淅沥沥地淌出来，流得到处都是，他的嘴唇已经被染红了，血液顺着唇角滴到下颌。

那种难以忍耐的饥渴终于暂时得到了缓解，他的胃不再火辣辣地疼痛了，但本能还在催促着他汲取更多。被满足的食欲自然而然地转化成了另一层次的欲望，他的身体开始发烫，白得透明的皮肤泛起一道又一道的红潮。Dean猛地绷紧大腿肌肉，像只被逼到绝境的动物似的呜咽和诅咒着。

妈的，他勃起了。

从来没有哪本怪物学或者通灵学著作教过他这种吸血鬼的变态习性，John的笔记里也没有！

当然也可能其实有，但被Dean直接忽略了，他又不是会用这个当把柄对付吸血鬼的小妞。所以现在倒霉的就变成了他，因果轮回真是个婊子。

但是他没法控制自己，他需要更多的鲜血、更多的触碰，哪怕只再多那么一点——

但是Sam收回了手。

Dean下意识地追逐着他的动作，像只猫一样伸出舌尖去舔Sam的手指，只尝到了淡淡的粗盐和火药味。他又开始在锁链里咣咣挣扎，凶狠地收紧獠牙企图咬断Sam的手。

Sam卡住了他的下颌，力气大得他怀疑自己的骨骼正在尖叫和变形。“停下，如果不想我给你戴上嘴笼。”

操。Dean突然就明白了。这儿他妈的根本没有什么他想不想，没有道德困境，没有保持人性还是顺应本能的两难抉择，因为所有游戏规则都是由Sam决定的。如果Sam想让他进食，他就得吸血，如果Sam让他停止，那他别无选择。

他短暂地清醒了一会，属于人类的那部分重新占了上风，他仰起脸，看着他兄弟居高临下的榛绿色眼睛。他的表情可一点都不像是刚被一只蝙蝠吸过血，反而跟第一次上科学实验课似的，狗狗眼亮晶晶地盯着解剖台上的小动物。

收回前言，他果然还是个变态木偶人。

“我以前只养过狗，从来没养过吸血鬼，”Sam饶有兴趣地宣布，“但我想还是节制一下你的饮食比较好。也许我们应该制定几条家庭规则。”

04  
准确来说，他们之间的关系显然不是那种正常的绑匪和人质相处模式，倒是有可能作为斯德哥尔摩综合症经典范例写进犯罪心理学教材里——鉴于Dean被绑架之后他俩又一起掘了几块墓放火侮辱了几具尸体。

唯一有点棘手的问题就是Sam无论如何都不同意解开Dean的手铐。

“Sam，”Dean跟他的兄弟协商，努力装出一副柔顺的样子，他的苹果肌都笑僵了，“你知道戴着手铐有多行动不便吗，昨天我像个帕金森患者似的花了半小时才解开牛仔裤，再这样下去我会尿路感染的！”

“真的吗？”他的兄弟显然非常关心他的泌尿系统健康，睁大了眼睛担忧地说，“那么下次我帮你脱裤子。”

“我他妈不是这个意思！”

Dean幻想了一下他们两个大男人挤在厕所隔间里，他弟给他拉开皮带，没准还会贴心地帮他扶着那玩意方便他对准，操，那幅栩栩如生的惊悚画面绝对会成为Dean一辈子的噩梦，他宁愿抱着自己的前列腺炎或者膀胱癌或者管他什么病去死，谢谢。

“你看，”Dean重振旗鼓，循循善诱，“而且这玩意被别人看到多容易误会啊，还容易招来麻烦，你也不想引来条子或者猎人吧？”

“说得对。”Sam点了点头，好像认真地考虑了一会，“那么我给你解开——”

Dean眼睛亮得反光，就差把双手直接戳到Sam鼻子底下了。

“——接下来你就会逃跑，然后找个什么方法去死是吧？”

Sam幽暗的嗓音吓得Dean一激灵，直接噤声了。

妈的，他愤愤不平地想，不管从食物链还是从伦理关系上来说他都是比Sam更高级的那个，为什么他反倒要跟做错什么事似的夹着尾巴做人？

上次那家汽车旅馆的前台就眼尖地发现了Dean袖子里藏着的手铐，那个有双大大的漂亮的棕褐色眼睛的小姑娘趁Sam去停车场拿行李的时候，压低了声音问Dean“需不需要帮助”。

可能人类在危急状况下真能被激发出什么大脑潜能，Dean只花了半秒钟就想象出了这件事的两种后果：小姑娘倒在血泊里，或者他的兄弟进监狱。Sam铁窗泪还不要紧，就怕警察再多追查那么一点，就会发现他俩刚好跟某两位FBI通缉名单上罪行累累的连环杀人犯长得一模一样，爱好杀人放火挖坟焚尸。他和Sam一个都别想跑。

“不用了，”Dean唰地脸红了，这绝对不是装出来的，结结巴巴地编造借口，“这只是我跟我，呃，男朋友的一些情趣。”

为了打消那姑娘的最后一点疑虑，Sam提着行李进门的时候，Dean主动冲他打了招呼，挤出他最大最甜美的笑脸，差点咬住舌头：“嘿，Sammy，亲爱的，你给我买樱桃派了吗？”

他八成吐在嘴里了一点。

还好Sam飞快地理解了Dean的意图，他走到Dean面前，低下头跟他交换了一个温柔而热烈的吻，“我们等会可以一起去街角那家餐厅吃。”

Dean注意到那个棕发女孩也脸红了，开始移开视线假装看不到他们，至少Dean不用再担心她会报警了。

Dean跌跌撞撞地被Sam拎到了楼上，甚至都没费心掩盖那串手铐，反正他们看起来估计就跟爱好BDSM的暴露癖差不多。

房间门被甩上的同时，他就被Sam按在了墙面上。他弟结实的、充满鲜活体温的身体压了过来，Dean能听见他一声接一声的心跳，稳定得让人头皮发麻。也许是他的错觉，Sam的心率好像比平时更快。

“操，你要干什么？”Dean大叫起来。

他也不想表现得像要被霸王硬上弓似的，但谁叫那个没灵魂的小变态总是用那种直勾勾的眼神盯着他，有人能他妈的想象一只昼伏夜出的吸血鬼以为他的兄弟已经睡熟了，蹑手蹑脚爬起来，结果发现对方坐在床沿盯着自己的惊悚感吗？

他俩在黑暗中对视片刻，最终达成了他们晚上都不需要睡觉的一致意见。

“所以我们为什么还要住汽车旅馆？”Sam问。

“因为这样看起来比较像正常人。”Dean没好气地回答。一般情况下话题到这里就结束了，Sam总是非常听话地点点头，好像他真的在努力假装正常，虽然这件事本身就够毛骨悚然了。

“Sammy。”Sam没头没尾地说。他拔出小刀的时候Dean警惕了一瞬间，感觉冰凉的刀锋蹭过他的皮肤。但Sam只是划破了自己的掌心。

“……什么？”Dean使劲吞咽着唾液，注意力有点涣散。他的食物来源通常是医院，但偶尔Sam也会喂他新鲜血液，就像训练宠物时的额外奖励，虽然他痛恨把自己跟Sam养过的那条狗放在一起比较，但他都快要对拿着小刀的Sam产生巴甫洛夫效应了。

“你刚才叫我Sammy。”Sam的手掌贴在了Dean嘴唇上，Dean所有话都被堵在嘴里，只能睁大眼睛看着他，睫毛扑扇了两下。

Sam抬起眼睛，瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下转成了流动的浅棕色，它们看起来……干净又清澈，带着奇妙的倒错感。他早就长大了，在Dean没察觉的时候长成了某种美丽而强大的动物，但他望着Dean就好像还是那只仰着小脸整天咬着他哥衣角到处乱跑的小狗崽。

“我就是Sammy。”他重复了一遍，“我就是。”

上帝啊。

Dean说不出话了。Sam滚烫的皮肤紧紧挨着他的，几乎热切到可怕的程度，他稳定的心跳正好贴在Dean胸口上，Dean被烫到似的蜷缩了一下，好像胸膛从那块开始融化和下陷，坍塌出一个小小的空洞，他好像做错了什么，满心羞愧。

好吧，Dean承认在发现Sam失去灵魂之后，他就再也没叫过他Sammy了，并不是刻意为之，只是那个昵称每次跑到嘴边都感觉怪怪的。Sammy应该是他从小看到大的弟弟，笑起来脸颊上会露出两只酒窝的男孩，会发自内心同情他人遭遇的猎人，而不是眼前这个冷酷的家伙……吗？

有一小部分理智提醒Dean他那倒霉兄弟的灵魂还在地狱的笼子里关着呢，现在的Sam只是一具到处走来走去的空壳而已，看，就算这种时候Sam的心跳还他妈规律得像走针的钟表，就算扮演得再怎么像他实际上也没有任何感觉。

他应该是。Dean试图说服自己。

但那他妈的是Sam。就算他装可怜骗了Dean一百次，第一百零一次Dean还是照样上当。就算眼前是道悬崖，他也会眼睛眨都不眨地往下跳。

Dean闭上眼，小心翼翼地收起獠牙，伸出舌头一点点舔舐Sam手心的伤口。他能尝到汽车旅馆廉价香皂的气味，浓郁甜蜜的血腥味，混合着某种沸腾的雄性荷尔蒙，它们顺着Sam的血液流进他的喉管，一路涌到痉挛的尾椎骨。

Dean又开始皮肤发烫，呼吸急促，Sam的膝盖插进了他的双腿之间，他弟用一只手熟练地解开Dean的牛仔裤拉链。

这是错的。这感觉应该叫人下地狱，而不是轻飘飘的好像上了天堂。Dean甚至都不愿意仔细回想Sam到底怎么学会单手脱掉他哥裤子的，他弟做这串动作比他自己还他妈的得心应手。

但是当Sam用手掌包裹住他勃起的阴茎时，Dean的大脑立刻只剩下一片头晕目眩的空白。

Sam的手活说不上有什么技巧，反倒像拿到新玩具的小孩一样新奇而任性，动作又重又急，枪茧一次又一次刮过柔软的阴茎顶端，每次都好像要他妈的把他哥灵魂整个拽出来一样。Dean闭紧眼睛，两条腿跟老年麻风病患者似的直打颤，不用看就知道下半身又湿得一塌糊涂，透明的前液滴滴答答地往下掉。

他应该推开Sam，看在他现在是他们两个中唯一在乎常识和良知的那个的份上，但他的手软弱地搭在两个人的身体之间，锁链随着Sam一遍遍把他往墙上推的动作叮当作响。

操。操。Dean想要尖叫，吸血鬼极度敏锐的天赋放在这里简直就是一种诅咒，夹杂着痛苦的快感好像飓风过境似的把他搅得乱七八糟。但Sam的手掌还紧紧压着他的嘴唇，他说不出话，鲜血和汗水混在一起又潮又热。

Sam松开Dean的嘴，把他的T恤卷到胸口上面，粗暴地揉捏和挤压着那两团薄薄的乳肉，把半干的血迹蹭在鼓胀的乳头上，留下鲜红的指印。

他的兄弟好像根本不懂什么叫爱抚，什么叫亲昵，只是在随心所欲地摆弄Dean的身体，反正吸血鬼强大的恢复能力能够承受Sam给的一切，甚至还从中尝到了近乎疼痛的快感。

而这实在是太超过了。

Dean大脑发晕，眼前冒出星星点点的光斑，手指滑得抓不住Sam的衬衣。Sam肯定看出他快要高潮了，手上的速度更快了，每一次都拍打出湿漉漉的水声，他好像被绑在一架他妈的变态性爱机器上似的，有个疯子把功率开到了最大。那块摩擦得火辣辣的，还没有钻木取火成功简直就是个奇迹，他的下半身都被那股甘美的快感麻痹了，甚至没意识到Sam低头咬住了他的乳头，舌尖吮吸时胸口涌过酥酥麻麻的感觉如同一簇细小的电流。

这感觉太太太奇怪了。Dean胡乱拉扯着Sam柔软的棕发，失控的尖叫和呻吟简直能叫一整个走廊的房客都来敲他们的门。好像Sam正全心全意地想让他舒服。

从第一次吸血在他弟面前尴尬地勃起开始，Sam每次都会半强迫地帮他弄出来，不管Dean提出多少抗议。那让他感觉自己就是只发情的宠物猫，被人冷静地按住用棉签解决生理问题，他羞耻得手脚蜷缩，恨不得原地自燃。

实际上，自从告别对着汽车轮胎都能起反应的青春期之后，Dean就很少自慰了，反正只要他想，总会有大把大把漂亮姑娘围上来，大胸的，翘臀的，大胸又翘臀的。他就像个保守传统的童子军，喜欢温柔而缓慢的性爱，喜欢很多很多浪漫的亲吻、拥抱和皮肤相贴。所以Sam给他那个快速而粗暴的手淫的时候，他晕头转向，觉得在大白天看见天花板上漂浮着梵高的星空。直到第二天他的两条腿还又酸又软，走起路来都哆哆嗦嗦地打颤。

Sam好像下定决心要给他在吸血和高潮之间建立起什么变态的条件反射似的，每次都要把他逼到崩溃为止。Dean弄脏过好几张毯子、几块公共厕所地板以及数不清的旅馆床单。

他可能就喜欢看我肮脏狼狈乱七八糟的样子。Dean想。肯定是报复，这个幸灾乐祸的小变态。

Dean尖叫着射精的时候几乎感觉不到下半身的存在了，精液哗啦啦地淌了一地，要不是Sam托着他可能会跪倒在自己的体液里。他大脑缺氧，整个人都像死了一遍，刚刚接受过心肺复苏。

“Sa-Sammy——”

他把指甲死死掐进Sam的肩膀里，而他弟好像一点都感觉不到疼痛，眼睛亮晶晶的又凑上来吻了他一次。

05  
我再也不会踏进酒吧后门的小巷了。Dean想。

他饿得四肢发软、脚步虚浮，就算现在给他一头牛他也能吞进空空荡荡的胃里，他不敢冒险闯进医院，因为附近的每个血库肯定都划在Sam的重点检查名单上，唯一的希望只有Bobby能在Sam之前找到他。

生理课本上说由于血糖降低，大脑机能紊乱，人在饥饿状态下会产生严重的幻觉，那么Dean现在的毛病就是他看谁都像食物。

阴暗的小巷里有种雨水混合着垃圾发酵的潮湿气味，骨瘦如柴的妓女和满身酒气的醉鬼三三两两地聚在一起，脂粉和大麻燃烧的烟雾让Dean鼻尖发痒，估计连流浪汉都不会选这个地方翻垃圾堆里的三明治。但糟糕的是，Dean身体里的吸血鬼显然不是这么想的。

那个站在街角冲他抛媚眼的小美人？食物。把手伸进女孩裙子底下的嫖客？食物。衣衫不整躺在地上的酒鬼？食物——虽然Dean怀疑吸了他的血之后自己会染上二十多种大大小小的性病。

趁着Sam离开他的视线范围那短短的时机，Dean逃了出来，停下来做的第一件事就是在路边的电话亭里给Bobby打了个电话。

他根本没时间解释他为什么会落到这种境况，原因长到可以拍一季网飞电视剧，其中还掺杂着很多只能在深夜成人网站播放的内容。他只能含含糊糊地拜托Bobby来接他，千万不要告诉他那个倒霉兄弟。

事情到此为止看起来都很顺利，唯一头疼的是Dean无论如何都甩不掉那只手铐，他甚至都没法撬辆车逃跑。

他漫无目的地在街上游荡了几圈，沿着不会引起警察注意的小巷走，很快就开始感到饥饿。Sam总是确保他的食物保持在恰好维持身体运转的分量，这意味着他缺乏多余的体力。

他看上去一定很糟糕。

Sam的兜帽衫对他来说太大了，里层的T恤乱七八糟地堆在身上，都怪该死的吸血鬼体质，他肉眼可见地变得苍白，嘴唇却鲜红湿润，跟站在阴影里浓妆艳抹衣着暴露的女孩们估计没什么区别，那些小美人靠出卖身体赚来的几十美元供养毒瘾。

这肯定就是为什么会有醉醺醺的酒鬼纠缠他问他一晚上多少钱的原因。

放在平时，Dean会把酒吧里所有不长眼的家伙都揍得鼻青脸肿屁滚尿流，但现在他不行。不是因为他办不到，而是出于对对方生命安全的人道主义关怀。

老天啊。他能听见那个酒鬼心跳紊乱的节奏，喝醉后扩张的血管拼命地向四肢输送鲜血，充满威士忌的血液味道估计不怎么好，但已经足够填充他黑洞般的渴望了。

他会杀死那个人。毫不犹豫。

这个可怕的念头吓得Dean一激灵，饿得痉挛的胃又开始犯恶心。他狠狠咬了一下舌头，加快了脚步，开始低声咒骂：“我他妈现在没时间揍你，所以你最好有眼色点，在惹恼我之前自己滚开。”

但是对方不死心地跟了上来，湿乎乎的手隔着牛仔裤捏了一把Dean的屁股，语言粗俗：“来吧，美人，我们玩玩，有人夸过你那张吸阴茎的嘴吗？”

他推搡了一把Dean，想要强行把他拖到墙角。Dean条件反射地给了他一拳（两拳，如果考虑到他两只手是绑在一起的话），显然已经好几个星期了，他还没有适应吸血鬼超凡的身体素质，这一下把对方的嘴角磕破了，血腥味像打翻一地的牛奶。

操。

Dean感觉到自己的獠牙已经冒了出来，干渴的嘴巴开始分泌唾液。他狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿，左右扫了一眼。在这种鬼地方，就算有人被枪杀那些见怪不怪的女孩和醉鬼们也不会在意，但要是有人被吸干了血可就另当别论了。他一点都不想登上明天的报纸社会版头条。

他后退了几步，强忍住伸手去舔指节上残留的血迹的冲动。“别过来。”他色厉内荏地警告道，几乎有点站不稳，好像他才是需要担心小命的那个。

但是男人显然被激怒了，随手抄起地上的酒瓶，“操，你这婊子——”

他不能——

Dean当然能够轻松地应付那个家伙，甚至不需要花费精力思考，所有动作都出自本能和肌肉记忆的牵引，但那意味着更多的冲突、更多的伤口、更多的鲜血。玻璃瓶碎片划破男人的手腕时，他眼前一黑，完全被冲昏了头脑，在反应过来之前，他已经愤怒地把男人甩在了墙上，尖锐的牙齿顶破了唇瓣。

他不能——

Dean仅剩的那点理智正在惨叫。

但他实在是太饿了，而他掌心下掐着的颈动脉又这么鲜活，就像只在手里挣扎个不停的兔子，不知道自己死到临头。Sam从不会允许他从手臂之外的地方吸血，他们都清楚那很容易脱轨和失控。

Dean张开了嘴。那个喝昏头的傻逼终于清醒过来，因为恐惧而大叫。那很吵，特别是对于听觉灵敏的吸血鬼来说。Dean放弃了慢慢享用猎物的打算，转而决定干脆利索地咬断他的喉管。

但在Dean的尖牙碰到对方之前，那个男人的脑袋就炸开了，像只汁水丰富的西瓜似的四分五裂，温热浓稠的鲜血溅得他满脸都是。

Dean吓呆了，猛地清醒过来。当然了，不管是谁看到一个人在眼前被活生生爆头估计都会把隔夜饭吐出来，就算饿疯了的吸血鬼也一样。

小巷里其他人也听见了那声枪响，妓女和酒鬼们尖叫和推搡着拼命往外跑。

Dean转过身，在所有像潮水一样退去的惊恐的人群中，只有一个人逆着方向走了过来，他踏过的地方静得可怕，连发潮的灰尘都纷纷扬扬从他身旁逃离，大家避之不及的真实原因当然是因为他是个拿着枪刚刚杀了人的反社会疯子，但那幅神迹般的画面看起来他妈的就像摩西分海。

“Sam——”

他的嗓音哑得厉害。

06  
过了好半天他才从喉咙里挤出第二句话，这不能怪他，他花了好久才把自己摇摇欲坠的理智重新拼凑起来，然后用了更长时间理清那边那个小变态的逻辑。

“你杀了他。”

Dean慢慢地说。Sam点点头，并没有不耐烦，但他的表情明摆着觉得Dean在说废话。

“为了防止他死于被吸血鬼吸干？”

老天啊。不敢相信他刚才真的问出了这句话。要么是他脑子坏了，要么是Sam脑子坏了，要么现在就会有人来告诉Dean他们的生活其实刊登在男科医院广告杂志的烂俗笑话板块上。

Sam又点点头，好像第一次来地球的外星小朋友似的，榛绿色的眼睛里充满困惑：“杰米尼·克里克特，我又做错什么了吗？”

“别用那个名字叫我，你这个婊子养的匹诺曹！”Dean火了，如果他没有被气得大脑冒烟那他的嗓子一定开始冒烟了，“良知……操，”他放弃用什么爱与和平的狗屎感化他了，“你不是压根不在乎我吸血吗？为什么拦着我？”

“我不在乎啊。”Sam飞快回答道，他好像认为对话平滑地进入了一条他期待的轨道里，紧绷的肌肉放松下来，像猛兽舒张它漂亮的身体线条。

“你知道假装在乎有多麻烦吗？我说句话都要他妈的斟酌半天，累死我了。”他甚至得寸进尺地抱怨起来，不高兴地咕哝着，“什么要假装正常，假装有同情心，不能杀人，不能操你的兄弟，从医院里偷血袋而不是在街边找个流浪汉放血——”

“等等，”Dean确定其他说辞他自己都听得耳朵起茧了，因为自从知道Sam丢了灵魂之后他要每天对他重复一百八十次，“什么叫‘不能操你的兄弟’？”

“Samuel说的。”Sam回答。

太棒了。Dean根本不想知道到底在什么极端情况下Sam和他们亲爱的外祖父才会讨论到这个话题。难怪Samuel看他的眼神他妈的那么奇怪。

“那你是怎么说的。”Dean有气无力地问。今天实在是太见鬼的漫长了，他很累，很饿，还拖着一条至少有两百磅重的良心，乱伦现在在他的紧急事项中都排不上前十。

“噢，你知道的。”Sam的眼睛突然亮了起来，好像有一小簇黑暗的火苗在他瞳孔边缘燃烧，Dean本能地感觉到了威胁，颤栗的电流窜过脊椎。“我告诉他你是我的。”

操。

Samuel打的那个电话。他古怪的语气和没来及说完的话。

然后更多的细节和碎片涌了进来，那些Dean一开始就知道，但是无意或者刻意忽略掉的东西，如同一张闪闪发亮的星图。Sam看到他被吸血鬼袭击时的迟疑，稳定得令人发指的心跳，精心策划的绑架，还有那堆可以拍进三级片的手淫。

“你是故意的，是不是？”

他不知道自己在期待什么，在答案已经昭然若揭的前提下。他甚至都没有想象中那么怒不可遏，“你故意让我变成吸血鬼，一个天杀的怪物！”

Sam犹豫片刻，似乎是在评估当下的形势。过一会他点了点头，“是——”

这句话还没说完，他就被Dean一拳狠狠揍翻了，Dean的指关节跟Sam的颧骨碰撞时发出的巨响简直就像小行星撞地球。还好Sam及时控制住身体平衡，不然他可能就要倒在地上跟垃圾桶和逃窜的野猫作伴了。

Sam摸摸疼得像着火的脸颊，估计自己半边脸已经肿起来了，他没有抱怨，只是就那么看着Dean，眼神无辜得像头车前灯下的小鹿。

Dean揉了揉自己的拳头，呲牙咧嘴地吸气。老实说，那一下他也挺疼的，鬼知道一年没见他弟怎么连脸部肌肉都他妈锻炼得跟施瓦辛格似的。但是他努力绷紧嘴唇，露出冷酷的表情，Sam的反应让他感觉好像错的是他一样，真他妈见鬼了。

“为什么？”Dean问，声音失望而愤怒。

“我不希望你变回去，这样就很好，”Sam理所当然地说，“你是吸血鬼，而我没有灵魂，我们不能做一对怪物吗？”

他提起怪物的语气轻松得跟提起早餐泡涨的牛奶麦片似的，随口就把自己跟着Dean一起划出了人籍。

Dean突然就有点泄气，意识到自己永远没法真正对Sam发火。是他断定丢了灵魂的兄弟根本分不清什么是对什么是错，他明知道Sam现在本质上跟任性妄为的八岁小孩没什么区别，除了八岁小朋友不太可能把他哥操到床垫里那部分。Sam的运行逻辑简单而直接，他想要什么就要什么。

而且他的表情——困惑的表情，睁着淡褐色的眼睛，不知道自己做错了什么的表情——那是伪装出来的，它应该是，因为Sam现在就是台没有感情的仿生机器人，刚刚眼都不眨地爆了一个倒霉鬼的头。但Dean发现想说服自己变得异常困难。

“没有其他人，只有你和我。我们可以做任何事，考虑到我们都不是人，我们简直是天生一对。”你的意思是你可以操我吧，Dean想，大脑已经完全陷入了崩溃之后诡异的平静状态。

Sam又露出了那个脆弱而迷茫的表情，一缕柔软的棕色刘海落在他的额前，“但是我做错了，对吗？如果我有灵魂，我就不会这么做？”

“是的……Sam，我是说有灵魂的Sam肯定会想办法让我变回来。”不知道为什么想说出这句话如此困难，几乎叫Dean喘不过气，他只能结结巴巴地跟着Sam的思路走。

“我试过了，我努力想去做你想要的那个Sammy，你喜欢的弟弟，但是我做不到。”Sam说，每个字都带着胸腔低沉的回音，“他跟我不同只是因为他不用担心失去你。当他失去你的时候……你会发现他跟我没什么两样。我本来就是他。”

Dean重重吞咽着。他发现自己无话可说，特别是对上Sam那双眼睛的时候，他看上去简直就像——就像什么街边被丢弃的小狗，等着那个混蛋回心转意。尽管理智上Dean清楚他不是，他的兄弟他妈的是头碰巧长着一双狗狗眼的狼。

但理智在这里不起作用。他已经说过了，就算Sam骗他一百次，第一百零一次Dean还是会照样上当。Sam是他的伤疤，他的软肋，他的悬崖，Dean每次都会毫不犹豫地往下跳。

不要丢下我。Sam默默地说。不。他正在呐喊，用他的眼睛、心脏、每一条神经每一根血管每一个细胞，一遍又一遍重复着相同的请求。Dean能听见，放大了无数倍的声音敲击着他的耳朵，在耳道和鼓膜之间共鸣和回响，震得他指尖发麻。

Dean彻底放弃了抵抗。他认输了，投降了，向他弟举起白旗。“最后一个问题，”Dean喃喃道，“为什么杀了那个男人？”

Sam擦掉Dean脸上正在干涸的血迹。“我不在乎你吸谁的血，或者杀死多少人，”他的语气平静而冷漠，好像活生生的人跟地上的蚂蚁没有区别，妈的，到底谁才是吸血鬼啊？

“不过你在乎，不是吗？你不想吸血，只是控制不住本能，等你清醒过来之后会愧疚得想死。你不需要那个。我也不会让你找死。”

他一定是疯了，至少精神状态不太正常，什么斯德哥尔摩之类的心理学上的狗屎，Dean想。因为他居然心平气和地接受了Sam接下来说出的话，有种隐隐的认命感，因为如果Sam如此绝望地想要他，他不知道该怎么拒绝，他永远做不到。

“你是我的，没有我的允许，你不能做任何事。”

Dean做出了最后挣扎：“但是这件事不会发生第二次了，听懂了吗？你不能随便朝普通人开枪！”

“知道了。良知，道德，共情，巴拉巴拉，我已经听腻了。”Sam抱怨道，“你就不能教我点别的吗？”

“你想学什么？我看不出有什么比阻止你变成杀人犯更重要的事！”虽然，显然，他已经是了。Dean的幼儿教育可真是非常成功啊。

Sam垂下眼睛，轻声说，“教教我爱是什么。”

Dean哽住了，他愣愣地看着Sam，一句话都说不出来。

“告诉我为什么我的心脏不太正常。”Sam扯开衣领，在Dean意识到他想干什么之前，小刀已经划破他的脖颈，鲜血从破裂的血管中溢出来。Dean的瞳孔饥渴地放大，吸血鬼的獠牙冒了出来。“告诉我为什么——”

在Dean扑上去咬住他的脖子之前，Sam已经抢先一步重重地把Dean抵在了墙上，Dean大脑一阵眩晕，粗糙墙面磨得他后背火辣辣地疼痛。他迫不及待地舔舐着Sam的伤口，牙齿磕碰着脆弱的颈部皮肤，血液的气味令他着迷。而且那和从手臂上吸血是完全不同的感觉，这更亲密、危险……淫秽。Dean低声呻吟着，尾椎骨都因为兴奋而轻微痉挛。与此同时他也迷迷糊糊地意识到Sam握住了他的小腿，一只手把他的牛仔裤从胯骨上剥下来。

“——我想这么做。”

07  
Sam拉开Dean的腿，太用力以至于Dean能听到韧带细小的撕裂声。他没有费太多心思给Dean扩张和润滑，只是随意地用沾血的手指插了几下，反正吸血鬼的自愈机制总会发挥它的作用。

而且Dean也不需要。这是乱伦，这是错的，某种变态行为。他弟是人类而他是只吸血鬼。这里该有点鲜血和惨叫。

Sam进入他的身体时Dean的尖牙用力地陷进了Sam的皮肤里，但Sam像感觉不到疼痛似的粗暴地把他往墙里操。他的穴口很有可能撕裂了，因为第一，从来没人碰过那里，第二，他弟真的很他妈的大，Dean怀疑Sam能够插到他的肚子。

温热的液体顺着他的腿根流了下来，他猜那是血，但空气中鲜血味已经太浓了，以至于他晕头转向地分辨不清。那让Sam的动作更加顺畅。但很快，吸血鬼的自愈能力运转起来，他的伤口开始愈合，于是Sam需要再次打开它。每一次插入都是一次新的撕裂，液体咕唧咕唧的响亮水声在空荡的小巷里回响。好像他弟正在挑战吸血鬼的本能，尝试一遍又一遍在Dean身上打下永久的流血的烙印。

这他妈应该很痛。痛不欲生。但Dean感受不到，吸血和被充满的快感淹没了他所有感官，疼痛变成一种全新的叫人上瘾的东西，像震颤的电流，像裹着蜜糖的砒霜，Dean的小腹又酸又软，几乎感觉不到自己的脊椎。

Sam滚烫的血液顺着他的喉管落进胃部，那个过程突然被拉扯得无限漫长，连绵不断的快感像什么温暖的东西将Dean轻柔地包裹起来，像潮水，或者子宫。他意识到这是他亲生兄弟的鲜血，Sam的血液流淌在他的体内，就像它们本就来源于同一条血脉。

而且Sam的性器还插在他的身体里，真正意义上的水乳交融，整个世界都退缩成一个巨大而黑暗的巢穴，他们就像什么奇怪的连体婴，好像这里只剩下他们两个，明天就是世界末日，他们要在今天痛痛快快地纵情享乐。

Dean松开了Sam的脖颈，他快喘不上气了。“Sam，Sam，操我，用力，”他迷乱地呻吟，绿眼睛因为快感而涣散，“我快要——”Dean使劲掐着Sam的肩膀，阴茎流出的前液弄脏了他的大腿。

“再叫一遍。”但是Sam却停了下来。

Dean有一会没理解Sam的意思，迷茫地望着他的弟弟。他的大脑几乎没法思考，花了好半天才反应过来。“拜托，Sammy，求你……”他呜咽着乞求。

“说你是我的。”Sam命令道，声音低哑而阴暗，“告诉我你有多想要我，想要我的阴茎。”

上帝啊。这不可能，这绝对不会发生，跟他弟上床是一回事，像个妓女似的出卖灵魂是另一回事。但他的嘴巴抢先背叛了他的理智。

“我是你的，Sammy，我是你的，我想要你操我，求你——”

句子尾音骤然截止于一个急促的喘息。Sam重重地操了进去，一次又一次把他往墙上顶。“你喜欢这个，是不是？你是个饥渴的婊子，我的婊子。操，你太紧了，我会把你完全操开，用精液填满你，直到第二天你的腿都合不拢，Dean。”

Dean闭紧眼睛，浓密的睫毛剧烈颤抖着，他真希望自己能把耳朵也堵住，但身体出卖了他，他的小腿和足弓绷直了，肌肉因为生理和精神上的兴奋而痉挛。

“我不知道我之前为什么要忍耐。”Sam喃喃道，“我甚至为了逃避你去上了斯坦福。”

我也不知道原来你这么会说下流话，斯坦福到底都他妈的教了你什么？

高潮来临的时候Dean几乎精疲力尽了，他尖叫着射了出来，眼前一黑差点昏过去，精液乱七八糟地溅在他自己和Sam的小腹上。他闻起来肯定是一团糟，鲜血、精液和洗衣皂的混合物，做个爱搞得跟杀人现场似的（哦，妈的，而且这里真的是杀人现场），但他已经顾不上那么多了。

Sam射在了他的身体里，他好像什么流馅的夹心派一样被灌满，太多了，以至于Sam把他扶起来帮他穿上牛仔裤时，他还能感觉到又多又滑的液体顺着腿根往下流，他站都站不稳，湿漉漉的内裤黏在皮肤上。

Dean最后一点模糊的意识是Sam把他抱了起来，疲倦和进食之后的满足感催生了黑暗甜美的梦境。Sam亲吻着他的脸颊，低声向他保证他会解开Dean的手铐，让Dean重新来开Impala。他应该是被Sam放在了副驾驶上，一条毛绒绒暖乎乎的毛毯把他松软地包裹起来，他的呼吸慢慢变得均匀而轻柔。

Sam静静地看了Dean一会，然后给Bobby打了个电话，告诉Bobby他已经找到Dean了，不用担心。Dean睡得像个毫无戒备的婴儿，一点都没被惊动。

世界上还有另外两件事是Dean完全不需要知道的。

一件事是，Dean被转化成吸血鬼的那天晚上，他不能看到Sam看到的。他哥虚弱地背靠在垃圾箱边，仰起脸用破碎的眼神望着他。在月光下他苍白到像是半透明，嘴角猩红的血液是他全身上下唯一鲜活的色彩。他美得让人心碎，如此不真实，超自然，不应该属于人类世界，而像一尾搁浅的人鱼，连皮肤上细微的闪光都像流光溢彩的鳞片。Dean望着Sam，好像在乞求他来拯救自己，那双脆弱的苔绿色眼睛让Sam想起某些神话，人鱼掉下的眼泪会变成闪闪发光的宝石。

他看上去就像被抛弃在一个完全陌生的世界里，如果没人照顾就无法生存。

那就是Sam毁掉他原计划的时刻。

另一件是，Sam随手把口袋里的一次性针管塞进了背包里层，那里整整齐齐地放着好几支死人血，那是为了以防万一他必须使用点暴力手段才能带回Dean准备的。显然，他现在不需要Plan B了。

毕竟，如果他能够同时得到Dean的肉体和灵魂，谁会二选一呢？


End file.
